A Moment Like This
by Ms QUICK
Summary: Jack and Kim are getting married! Follow their wedding, and the first day of their honeymoon! This is the epilogue to Summer Lovin' however you can read this without having read that, it makes sense without it. Couples: Jack/Kim, Jerry/Kelsey, Milton/Julie, Eddie/Mika. Warnings: lots of kissing. Lots of it. Extreme fluff alert :)


**They're getting married! OMG! The epilogue to Summer Lovin' that I promised! I do keep my promises. Well, most of them. ANYWAYS, this is like the fluffiest thing I've ever written. It's my extreme love for this couple that made this story like 5,000 some odd words. Well that and my extreme love for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, this would all be real life. And I'd be invited to the wedding.**

Everything was crazy.

Jack was locked in his dressing room with Jerry, Milton was running around screaming about cake, Mika and Eddie were fighting about something, Kim, Kelsey and Julie were locked in Kim's dressing room and there were two little kids hiding behind plants playing hide and seek with Bobby Wasabi while Rudy and Joan attempted to flirt (with other people!). So it was actually pretty normal.

Except for the fact that it was Kim and Jack's wedding day.

They were both twenty-five, actually their entire group was twenty-five. Julie and Milton were already married, and Julie was three months pregnant. Milton got no end of teasing about being the first to be married. Jack had proposed to Kim at Milton and Julie's reception, and now, eight months later, they were getting married. Jerry had proposed to Kelsey a month ago, so they were engaged.

Eddie and Mika on the other hand, were the world's strangest couple. They loved each other, but broke up about every six months "on principle" and they fought, all the time. It was pretty annoying.

The friends, although they went to colleges all over the US, had all managed to end up in L.A. for their careers. Milton and Julie went to Harvard and Yale respectively, and now Milton was a NASA scientist at their lab in Pasadena and Julie was a graduate level Chemistry professor at UCLA. Jerry managed to get a scholarship to UC Santa Cruz for dance and he now taught classes at his own studio in L.A. while Kelsey went to the University of Washington on a cheerleading scholarship. However, she studied business and now managed Jerry's studio, sidelining as Kim's agent/manager.

Eddie went to the University of Kentucky, Louisville and majored in psychology in order to become a social worker. Mika went to the University of Michigan and became a journalist. She soon got a job with People Magazine and was now one of their top people. Kim and Jack both went to NYU, where Kim did a lot of classes in drama and graduated with a Bachelor's in Fine Arts. She was now a popular actress who was coming out with an album. Jack got his degree in business administration then went to law school. He was in his second year as a corporate lawyer for Twentieth Century Media.

Back to the wedding.

In Kim's dressing room, it was organized, but crazy. Kim's mom was crying while Julie and Kelsey got Kim ready.

"Oh and she was such an adorable little girl," her mom wept, blowing her nose thoroughly.

"Mom, why don't you go outside and make sure everything is getting finished," Kim, irritated by her mother's antics, said. Her mom tearfully nodded and left. Everyone in the room heaved a sigh of relief.

"Kim, I love you, but your mom's nuts," Kelsey said, laughing, "Now hold still, so I can finish this damn hair-do"

Kim's hair was curled messily, with half of it pulled back and a little sparkly tiara perched on top. The tiara would hold the veil in place later.

"And then I need to finish her make-up, although there isn't much left to do," Julie piped up. She, along with Mika, was a bridesmaid and Kelsey was the maid of honor.

"And…done! Now, don't touch!" Kelsey announced, finishing off with a spritz of hairspray.

"Okay, jeez," Kim said, beginning to get tired of sitting in the chair.

"Now, close your eyes and don't blink," Julie said, starting on Kim's make-up. She was going for the light, natural look, so there was minimal foundation and blush, with a light brown smoky eye and dark brown mascara. The main color on Kim's face was her pink lips.

"You're finished!" Julie exclaimed, "Now all that you need is your dress!"

"Which is right here," Kelsey gestured at the white gown incased in the protective covering. They had been to so many stores in search of both the perfect wedding dress and for bridesmaid dresses. Kim wanted them to be dressed nicely, none of that bitchy nonsense of wanting bridesmaids to be dressed ugly.

The bridesmaids' dresses were a deep blue color. They were strapless with a sweetheart neckline and were cut in a hi-low style, with the high part at the top of the knees and the low part at the backs of the ankles. There was decorative beading along the empire waistline of the dress and along the edges of the dress.

The girls were wearing silver flats with the dresses, along with their own silver jewelry. Kelsey's dress, as maid of honor, was almost the same, but was full length instead of being hi-low. It was also really fitted to her body, but not in an indecent way. All of the girls had natural make-up and had curled their hair.

Kim's dress had taken the longest time to find. She was pretty damn picky. Her dress was strapless and tightly fitted until her waist, where it flowed out naturally and smoothly. There were layers of sheer, white, chiffon over the bottom part of the dress, with small rhinestones sprinkled over the chiffon. There was delicate ivory embroidery over the top of the dress and it was edged with thin gold ribbon. Her veil was very fine, white chiffon that matched the dress and completely covered her hair and face. You could still see all the details of her face however.

She was wearing an exquisite white gold and diamond necklace that Jack had given her for their fifth anniversary. She had a sapphire ring that had been handed down through her family for generations on her right ring finger, and a borrowed gold bracelet from Kelsey on her right wrist. There was something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new.

"Five minutes," Kim's mother called through the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Kelsey responded. Kim's mother opened the door and gasped when she saw her daughter in her wedding gown.

"Oh, Kim, you look so beautiful," she choked out, holding back her tears, "I can't believe you've grown up so fast"

"Julie and I need to get out there, and you two need to be in the waiting room ready to walk down the aisle," Kelsey ordered the two, before leaving with Julie.

Walking towards the men's dressing room, they passed Kim's dad.

"Mr. Crawford, you can go into Kim's room now, her mom is already there with her," Julie told him kindly, for he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He sped off towards Kim's dressing room.

Kelsey meanwhile had already reached the men's dressing room and was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" the two girls heard Milton call.

"Kelsey and Julie," Julie yelled through the door.

"Holy Christmas nuts, I'm glad you're…" Milton had opened the door and seen his wife all dressed up, "Sweet mama, Julie, you're so beautiful," he hugged his wife tightly.

"Oh dear Jesus, what is going on in here?" Kelsey asked angrily. Jerry was holding Jack in a headlock while Eddie was singing in the corner. At the sound of her voice, everything in the room stopped.

"Jerry, why was Jack in a headlock?" Kelsey asked her fiancé in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Um, nothing," Jerry answered in a very high voice.

"Are you lying to me? You're lying to me!" Kelsey dramatically shrieked before burying her face in her hands and crying. This in turn terrified Jerry.

"No, no, of course not. We were just play-fighting to pass the time. And because he was nervous," Jerry spilled, putting his arms around her.

"Oh, okay then," Kelsey perked up. There was no trace of tears in her eyes.

"You just played me didn't you?" Jerry groaned.

"Yeah, I kinda did," Kelsey smirked, before twisting in his arms and kissing him briefly, "Now what did you say about Jack being nervous?"

"Kim's gonna realize that I'm not good enough for her!" Jack exclaimed, before starting to pace around in a circle waving his arms in the air.

"Do I have to fix everything?" Kelsey grumbled, before walking over to where Jack was and intercepting him. She motioned to Jerry to hold Jack in place.

"Jack Brewer, do you love Kim?" she asked him, "Nod yes or shake your head no,"

Jack nodded.

"Does she love you?"

He nodded again.

"Do you really think that Kim would leave you at the altar?"

He shook his head.

"Then why are you so fucking nervous?"

Jack looked sheepish.

"I guess I was just nervous," he mumbled.

"But why, dammit?" Kelsey demanded.

"I don't know! I guess just because she's too good for me, I thought she'd realize it," Jack said sheepishly, realizing how foolish he was.

He was made extra aware of that fact when Kelsey slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"You are such an idiot," Kelsey told him, "Right, now, Kim is in her dressing room, looking gorgeous, and is completely ready to marry you and be together forever and have adorable Kick babies. And now, we have to get out there. March!"

They trooped out. Everyone had arrived there already, including their friends from Seaford High, their new friends from jobs and other people.

Everyone was ready, Jack was standing up front with Jerry, Eddie and Milton.

The music began. First came Mika, then Julie, then Kelsey. Next were the two children who were the flower girl and ring bearer. The flower girl was Jack's niece and the ring bearer was Kim's nephew.

The music changed to the traditional "Here Comes The Bride" and the doors opened again. Kim, on her father's arm, walked out slowly.

Jack's eyes, seeing his love in her wedding gown, widened. She looked so beautiful. If you asked him later what Kim looked like in her dress, all he'd answer was "Perfection"

Kim and her dad reached the front and her dad handed Kim over to Jack, who took her hand.

The priest began the ceremony. Of course, later on Kim and Jack wouldn't remember the words, all they remembered was looking into each other's eyes and seeing the love reflected there.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. All of the groomsmen and bridesmaids stared around, almost daring anyone to object, but promising serious harm at the same time.

"No, Jackie stop!" a shrill voice shrieked. Donna and Grace had stormed into the church. Both were wearing over-tight dresses that did absolutely nothing for them except highlight how they hadn't aged well at all.

"You can't marry that troll! You love me!" Donna shrieked. She stalked up the aisle, tripping and almost falling over in the stilettoes that she didn't know how to walk in.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing here?" Jack demanded, "You're ruining my wedding, can you leave?"

"No, Jack, please let me," Kim said, "Donna, you look like you're about to work on a corner. Just go do that, because Jack is marrying me and he loves me. Not you, comprende?"

"And she's not a troll, you skank!" Kelsey yelled, before glaring at Grace who was blatantly checking out Jerry.

"You're looking fine Jerry," Grace purred, running her hands over his arm. Jerry for his part was leaning away from her arm to the point where he was almost falling over.

"Oh hell no, skank, get off my man!" Kelsey yelled, marching over to where Grace was and pulling her off Jerry.

"No he wants me!" Grace insisted, "Don't you Jerry-bear?" she batted her eyes at him, attempting to look seductive.

"Okay, no. Just no. Please get the hell away from my fiancé," Kelsey threatened, "Or we are gonna have some issues, bitch,"

By this time, Grace and Donna had backed up. Kim and Kelsey could be pretty damn scary.

"Now please, just leave. No one wants you here. Go back to your street corner and try to be attractive somewhere else," Kim said grimly. She and Kelsey looked at each other.

In unison they said, "Uh buh-bye bitches"

Grace and Donna, completely embarrassed, ran out of the church, but not before coincidentally tripping over a foot held out by Joan.

"That's right!" the former security guard yelled.

"Alright, back to the wedding," Kim said calmly, turning around to face the shaken-looking priest.

"Okay, so the couple has chosen to read their own vows," the priest said.

"The first time I met Kim, I thought she was cute. I had the biggest crush on her that I had no idea she returned. Finally, after some interesting events including an almost-move to Japan, a crazy movie director, and ditching practice for pizza, we began dating. Although we kept it a secret for a little bit, we had rather an interesting public revelation of our relationship. Now, nine years later, we're getting married. She's my best friend and the love of my life, the person I want to be with forever, the person who made me a better me. She's the best part of my life and the only woman I'll ever love. Kim, I love you," Jack said, tearing up at some points.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that, but here goes. When I met Jack, I thought he was kind of a jerk. That didn't stop me from thinking he was cute. Or that we had a remarkably Twilight beginning, what with him catching my apple. He also kept popping up in places where I was. We've had so many good times together, first as friends, then as a couple. Now, I'm not sure what I think about Jack. All I know is that I love him. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Jack, you complete me, and I love you so much," Kim said, making the guests laugh at some parts.

Jerry, the best man, handed Kim's ring to Jack.

"Now, do you, Jack Brewer, take this woman, Kimberly Crawford as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said.

"Hell yes," Jack said, looking into Kim's eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger. The guests laughed at his enthusiasm.

Kelsey gave Kim the ring to put on Jack.

"And do you, Kimberly Crawford, take this man, Jack Brewer, as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Kim.

"With all my heart," Kim said, sliding the ring onto Jack's finger and gazing into his eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, "You may…continue kissing the bride"

Jack had began kissing Kim right after the priest had pronounced them husband and wife without waiting for him.

The guests laughed at their eagerness. Kim and Jack separated and smiled lovingly at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jack Brewer!" the priest announced.

Jack and Kim, now married, began walking back down the aisle. Jerry and Kelsey followed them, with Julie and Milton next, and finally Eddie and Mika.

They all went to the nearby park to take wedding pictures, which they took in every possible combination of people and poses the photographer could think off.

When they came back from taking the pictures, the reception was in full swing. Kim's father announced, "Now, I'd like to present the newlyweds, Jack and Kim Brewer!"

Jack and Kim walked into the room to cheers and applause.

The rest of the group walked in and stood behind the couple.

"Now, it's time for them to cut the cake!" Kim's dad was having fun being the announcer.

All the people moved towards where the cake was set up on a circular table. The cake was an elaborate affair, with four tiers. The top two were made of cupcakes though, and the cake was unusual, because each part was differently flavored, but all with the same white cream cheese icing. The bottom layer was vanilla, the second layer was red velvet, the third layer was carrot cake and the fourth layer was chocolate.

The top layer had two figurines on it, one was the groom and one was the bride. The very unusual thing was that they were both dressed in karate uniforms and were posed as if they were fighting. This made everyone laugh.

After Kim and Jack had cut the cake and smushed it into each other's faces, people found their places and began eating.

Once everyone was done, it was time for throwing the bouquet and the garter. First came the bouquet. Kim turned around, facing away from the crowd of girls and hurled the flowers backwards. Immediately she turned around in time to see Kelsey catching it and winking at Jerry. The entire crowd started laughing.

"Kelsey! You weren't supposed to be there!" Kim complained, "You're freaking engaged!"

Kelsey simply shrugged, grinning at her pissed-off blonde friend.

"Time for the garter!" Jerry yelled, smirking at the newlyweds. He brought out a chair for Kim to sit on in the middle of the dance floor.

Jack grinned at Kim, before sinking to his knees in front of her. He glided his hands up her leg, chuckling when he deliberately brushed his hand over the back of her leg. She was incredibly ticklish there, and he knew it.

Kim jumped when he touched her there and then glared at him. He continued sliding his hands up her leg, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He was almost to where the garter was placed, high on her thigh.

"Hurry up yo!" Jerry called at them, "Ouch!" he complained when Kelsey hit him.

"Shut up," she hissed at him. Everyone laughed.

Jack finally got the garter and he stood up. Kim went behind him and covered his eyes. He shot the garter, and as soon as he had Kim put her hands on his shoulder, leaning on his back.

The garter had hit Jerry in the face, making everyone, especially Kim and Kelsey laugh. Jack made a small apology, clearly choking back laughter.

"Wait, doesn't Jerry have to put that garter on Kelsey now?" Eddie grinned at the look on Jerry's face. It could only be described as a leer.

He placed a hand on Kelsey's back to lead her towards the chair, the hand hovering just barely above her ass.

Sliding the garter over her shoe, he slowly pushed it up her leg, staring into her eyes. Once it was into place, he pulled her up.

"Time for dancing!" he yelled. Everyone cleared the dance floor. Some tables had been left around the edges for the older people like the parents and those who didn't want to dance.

Kim and Jack had hired a DJ for the music, despite Jerry's pleas to let him do it. Kelsey also didn't want him to DJ, but she had…more effective…ways of convincing him. The others didn't want to know.

"It's time for the first dance, the bride and groom," the DJ said. The opening notes of 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson filled the room as Jack led Kim onto the dance floor and gathered her close.

They were just dancing together in silence when Jack spoke quietly, for Kim's ears only, "You look so beautiful. When I saw you coming down the aisle, I swear my heart stopped," he said fervently.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't stop, I'd hate to be a widow so soon. And thank you, you look handsome as well, Mr. Brewer," Kim said, smiling.

"I'm sure I do, Mrs. Brewer," Jack smirked, before tilting his head down and gently kissing Kim. She moved her hands from where they had been resting on his shoulders into his hair, pulling him closer.

They stopped twirling around the floor and just stood in the middle, gently kissing.

They broke apart when the song finished and the DJ announced, "It's now time for the father-daughter dance"

Kim's dad walked onto the dance floor, where Jack placed her hand in his.

The opening music to 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin began playing as Kim and her dad began revolving.

"Oh, Daddy, are you crying?" Kim said, seeing her dad's eyes well up with tears. He shook his head.

"No, it's just I'm so happy for you sweetie," he said, "You've done so well in life and you've got an amazing husband now"

Kim smiled at hearing Jack referred to as her husband and her dad chuckled at seeing the look on her face.

"Nice song choice by the way," her dad said, "I remember how I decided this was our song after that trip to Paris"

Kim smiled, remembering her and her dad's trip to Paris in the middle of her sophomore year. He had had business meetings in Europe, so he offered to fly her out for a week and they would sightsee through Paris. Of course she said yes, what idiot passes up a trip to Paris?

"Of course dad, there was no other song I could pick," Kim said, laughing. The song drew to a close. Jack had led his mom out halfway through the song and they were dancing and talking.

"Next, the mother-in-law and the groom and the father-in-law and the bride," the DJ announced. Jack and Kim had known the other's parents for so long they decided to include this one as well, but it wouldn't last as long as the others.

The DJ played the song 'Home' by Phillip Phillips, even though it really wasn't a slow dance song. It was only for about a minute, before he said, "Now, will the bride and groom be joined by the groomsmen and bridal party?"

The rest of the group joined Kim and Jack on the dance floor, and then the song '(I've Had) The Time Of My Life' from Dirty Dancing began to play and the four couples began dancing together. When the song got to the fast part, the dance floor flooded with all the other guests who wanted to dance. It soon turned into a big dance party, but the speakers near the tables were turned off so people could actually have a conversation.

A couple hours later, it was eleven at night and it was time for Kim and Jack to leave for their honeymoon. It was a surprise for Kim, however everyone else knew where they were going.

"And now, the newlyweds are leaving!" the DJ announced. The two had slipped off to change really quickly. Everyone was outside, and so was a limo to take the two to the airport.

Now, Jack was wearing a black button down shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Kim was wearing a light purple lace hi-low dress with a chiffon over-layer. She had on simple white TOMS wedges. Kelsey had laid out the outfit for her, as well as packing her clothes in order to keep it a complete surprise.

"Where are we going?" Kim begged her husband, who simply smirked.

"It's a secret," he responded, grinning when she scowled at him.

"Bye guys!" Kelsey yelled at them. Kim glared at her best friend, before running and hugging her. She hugged the rest of their friends, before moving on to her parents.

She hugged her mom tightly, and then hugged her dad. Jack did the same, before standing in front of the limo and waiting for his wife to finish saying goodbye to what seemed like every single person they had invited.

"Can we go? We'll be late," Jack said, laughing when Kim turned and glowered at him, reminded of how she didn't know where they were going.

She walked towards her husband and he opened the door for her, smiling as she slid inside. He got in behind her and closed the door. The guests gathered and waved goodbye to them. Kelsey had sneakily handed out rice, which they threw at the departing limo.

"So, now, we're in the limo, and we're married and off to our honeymoon," Kim said, leaning back on her husband, "Now can you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," Jack said, popping the 'n', "Just be patient. Just think of all the things we can do for the next half hour" he leered at her.

"Hmm, I like the way you think, Mr. Brewer," Kim grinned, turning around and kissing her husband firmly.

He pulled away quickly, saying, "I like the way I think too, Mrs. Brewer," before kissing her again. Very thoroughly.

The driver rapped on the glass separating him from the back to announce that they were at the airport. Jack pulled away from Kim.

"We're here," he said, laughing when his wife turned her head quickly to figure out where they were.

"Well, actually, we're at the airport to get to where we need to go," Jack amended, going to the trunk to pull out his and Kim's suitcases.

"Why won't you tell me?" Kim demanded, smacking her husband's arm in frustration.

"Just calm down baby, you'll find out. At least let me give you this surprise," Jack said gently to his wife. She pouted at him, before sighing.

"Oh I guess so," she said, stamping her foot. She took the purse that he handed her and then waited while he made sure they had everything and tipped the driver.

Jack then led her through security and out onto the tarmac by the runway. There, waiting for them, was a small jet.

"You got us a private plane?" Kim asked, surprised beyond belief.

"Well, it's actually Bobby's. But he let me borrow it for this, both as his wedding present and because my parents have done so much for him. It's this super special plane that has most of it's space devoted to fuel space. It can go as far as a regular 747, the planes that can fly for 16 hours," Jack explained, leading the way to the airplane.

He gave their suitcases to the waiting copilot, who stowed them in the onboard cargo locker. He gestured to Kim.

"After you, Mrs. Brewer," he grinned. She smiled at him, and then walked up the jetway to board the plane. He climbed up after her and the two settled into their seats.

The captain soon announced that they were taking off, and although Kim was listening intently, he didn't announce where they were going.

Kim and Jack spent the plane ride just talking and laughing.

They also decided to join the Mile High club. Hey, an opportunity to join it on a private jet? You never know when you're going to get another one.

But after that, Kim and Jack snuggled together on one of the big seats in the plane cabin. They began watching a movie, but in no time Kim was asleep. It had been a long day for her.

Jack, looking down at his wife's head, pressed a kiss to her hair and smiled.

They were married.

The captain's announcement that they were landing woke up Kim. She sat up and stretched before looking at Jack.

"Wanna tell me where we are yet?" she asked him.

He smirked, "Nope," grinning when she looked pissed.

Kim literally growled at him, which only made him laugh even more.

Finally, they landed. Jack got their suitcases before swinging open the door. Kim gasped when she saw where they were.

Or more accurately, when she realized she had no idea where they were.

"Jack Brewer, where are we?" she turned around and demanded. He grinned. They had only finished Step 1 of his epic plan.

"Wait, is that a helicopter? It's Bobby's huh?" Kim asked, spotting it on the ground. They were at this small airport and the only plane there was theirs. It looked like a tropical country, but she had no idea where they were.

"We still have more to go, we aren't there yet love," Jack explained. He and Kim walked across the runway to the helicopter. Quickly boarding it, the two got buckled in. Once they were safely secured, the pilot took off.

They flew over incredibly scenery. It looked like a tropical paradise. There were huge palm trees, gorgeous lakes, and extravagant flowers. The place looked like something only seen in movies.

Eventually they landed on a helipad at the most beautiful house Kim had ever seen. It was amazing! It looked like it had been built to go specifically with its surroundings. There was a section completely open to the beach it adjoined, so you could go from the house to the beach without opening a door.

"Oh my God," Kim breathed, wandering through the house. It was so simple, yet elegant. Most of the furniture was wicker, but there was a huge couch in the media room that looked simply sinful. The bed in the master bedroom was huge as well. It had a completely modern bathroom that could've doubled as a spa.

There was a big wraparound deck that had a sunken hot tub, along with chaise lounges, chairs and a table, and a hanging basket swing. The helipad was also on the deck as well.

"Jack, babe, where are we?" she asked her husband, who looked very pleased with himself.

"We, my love, are on a small island in Indonesia. This is also Bobby's; he built it a long time ago. He let us use this, and the helicopter, and the plane as his wedding present," Jack told her, putting his arms around her waist as they looked out onto the beach, where the setting sun was just touching the water.

"It's amazing," Kim said, turning in his arms so they were facing, "I love you" she said.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her gently, "I know," he grinned before kissing her again, "I love you too," he whispered into her ear before kissing her just below it.

They kissed again, this time longer. Soon, they went back to the bedroom.

In the morning, Kim woke up drowsily in Jack's arms. She gently untwisted herself and walked silently to where Jack had left their suitcases the previous night.

Opening hers, she found an assortment of bikinis, very short sundresses, and lingerie. She laughed to herself, thinking about how much fun Kelsey must've had picking out the stuff. She grabbed a coral red string bikini and a white lace sundress, along with her toiletry kit, before heading to the bathroom.

When Kim came out, she was all freshened. Her hair was still damp, but it looked good that way. She suddenly smelled…bacon?

She followed the smell to the kitchen, where she discovered her shirtless husband cooking bacon and eggs for them.

"Well, this is a surprise," she smiled, slipping her arms around him.

"Anything for you, my wife," he grinned, taking the pan off the stove and neatly putting the food on plates. He took the plates, gesturing for Kim to take the two mugs of coffee she hadn't noticed, before leading them outside.

They sat on the deck, eating their breakfast and talking and laughing. After they finished, Jack and Kim went to the beach.

Well, they walked about ten steps and then collapsed on the pristine white sand.

"This is amazing," Kim said, turning to lie on her stomach so that her back got the sun.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of myself," Jack grinned, gesturing around at their surroundings.

"Not just this! We're married, Jack," Kim said, looking at him, "We've been together for ten years, and now we're married"

"We're just that badass, baby," Jack smirked, before smiling, "I still remember sneaking around behind the guys' backs, making out in supply closets"

Kim and Jack both turned to look out over the water. They were married, and they were happy.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**SO. MUCH. FLUFF. Only for these two. And because it's their wedding. I hope you guys liked this epilogue, 'cuz I know it might not be good. I'm not the best at writing all the fluffy stuff.**

**Review! And bye my lovelies!**


End file.
